1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art flexible display devices may be manufactured using a flexible plastic substrate such as a low temperature poly-silicon (LIPS), polyimide, and the like. A pixel array is formed on the flexible substrate, and the pixel array includes data lines and gate lines formed to cross each other, a thin film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode.
A driver IC is formed at an outer side of the flexible substrate to supply a driving signal and a voltage to the pixel array. In this case, the driver IC is formed of a gate driver IC and a data driver IC, and is formed using a chip on glass (COG) method, a chip on plastic (COP) method, or a chip on film (COF) method.
In addition, a printed circuit board (PCB) including a driver circuit other than the driver IC is connected to the flexible substrate using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). The driver IC is connected to a pad formed in the flexible substrate through a plurality of bumps, and supplies a driving voltage VCC, a ground voltage GND, a data output signal, and an enable signal to the pixel array of the flexible substrate.
The driver IC is attached to an outer portion of the substrate by thermal compression, and a compression tool applies a predetermined temperature and pressure to the driver IC such that the driver IC is compressed.
The thermal compression is applicable to a rigid driver IC, but a problem may occur when the thermal compression is applied to a flexible driver IC of a flexible display device. Thus, a shock absorbing member may be provided between the compression toll and the driver IC, and when the compression tool presses the driver IC, the shock absorbing member may press a center portion of the driver IC, and thus the driver IC may subside in a portion where no bumps are provided such that subsidence damage and cracks may occur in the driver IC around the bumps.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.